1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers, and more particularly to portable humidifiers utilizing a thermoelectric element with safety and status features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers employing a thermoelectric element are well known in the art of devices for drying air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,207 discloses a dehumidifier with an evaporator, condenser and fan positioned in a vertical orientation from top to bottom in the dehumidifier housing. This device incorporates the provision of a conventional refrigerant evaporator and condenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,948 discloses a thermoelectric dehumidifier. A thermoelectric module is disposed within a housing. Moist air is caused to flow over the thermoelectric module by a blower fan. The blower fan is disposed in horizontal relation to the thermoelectric module. A condensate reservoir is provided below the thermoelectric module.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use thermoelectric modules, blower fans and condensate reservoirs in dehumidification units, the provision of a highly portable and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a device which incorporates safety and status features. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique structural configuration of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.